


Do It For . . .

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Scarlet Moth had been stopped. Ladybug and Chat Noir just had one more villain to defeat. And they had a secret weapon.





	Do It For . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this au](https://a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com/post/186125696152/au-where-if-someone-make-a-vine-reference-any) from [terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus](https://terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus.tumblr.com/). Check out their blog; it's hilarious.

****

Scarlet Moth had been stopped. Ladybug and Chat Noir just had one more villain to defeat. And they had a secret weapon.

"You go get someone to help us, my lady," Chat said, "I'll handle him for now."

Ladybug smiled. "I'll be right back."

She swung off the tower and down to the resistance. There was still a large crowd, who all took notice of her as she approached. 

"Ladybug!"

She landed on top of a car. "I need a millennial or gen z."

The crowd looked at her in confusion. People talked amongst themselves while they waited for a volunteer. After a moment, very slowly, Luka raised his hand.

Ladybug got down into the crowd and grabbed Luka around his waist. She threw her yoyo and started back towards the Eiffel Tower.

"I'll keep you out of harm's way," she said, "What I need you to do is make as many vine references as you can."

Luka stared at her blankly. "What?"

"Just start as many vines as you can."

They arrived back at the fight. Hawk Moth and Chat Noir were physically fighting but it seemed that no one had the upper hand. Ladybug gently dropped Luka off to the side. "Just do as many as you can. Don't stop." And she ran off to help her partner.

Luka just looked at the scene before him. Ladybug and Chat Noir were in their final confrontation with Hawk Moth and he was there too. And he was supposed to make vine references.

"Uh, this bitch empty?"

All three of them looked at him and screamed, "Yeet!" Even Hawk Moth. Luka took a step back in surprise. 

"Keep going!" Chat said.

Luka whipped out his phone. No one would ever believe him if he didn't record it. "He doesn't deserve you. If he doesn't treat you right by now, you're gone. I'm gone."

"Now go chop his dick off!"

He had never expected to hear any of them cursing. Ladybug seemed so pure and wholesome, it was jarring to hear her scream that as she tried to kick Hawk Moth in the face. At least he had it on video.

"Quincy, we are going on a road trip. Whoa!"

Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawk Moth all howled like puppies.

Luka couldn't help but smile. This was amazing.

“I’m washing me and my clothes, bitch.”

“I’m washing me and my clothes.”

“How did you take down Captain America?”

Everyone put on a German accent as they spoke. “We shot him in the legs because his shield is the size of a dinner plate, and he’s an idiot.”

Chat Noir was punched in the face and skidded to the edge of the landing. 

"Marlene, your speech was so good. OhmygodIdidn'tevenliketryitwasjustlikeimprove."

"Oh my God. Why can't you just take the freaking compliMENT!"

They all screamed on the last syllable too. This was the best thing he'd ever seen.

"Hey dude, I heard rumors that these stairs are like haunted. Apparently some girl died here when she was like nine or something."

"I'm eleven so shut the fuck up!"

Ladybug shouted that through gritted teeth as she fought. 

Luka had a video gold mine.

At that moment, Queen Bee, Carapace and Rena Rouge jumped onto the tower. 

"You better watch out. You better watch out!"

All six of them chanted, "You better watch out! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!"

Luka was shocked that Hawk Moth knew all these vines. He was obviously much older than the heroes.

"It is Wednesday, my dudes."

The scream that came next was deafening. Then the teenagers started to corner Hawk Moth.

“Ty, you didn’t fucking pay the power bill. Are you serious?”

Everyone sang, “When your lights don’t work like they used to before.” Then they all switched back to speaking. “Scotty, shut the fuck up.”

Luka wanted to do a hard one. “Look at the buns on that guy.”

“This is the comedy police. The joke’s too funny. I’M NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL!” Hawk Moth screamed the end a little louder than everyone else.

Ultimately, the fight turned much more serious. Luka stopped with the vine references when the giant moth creature appeared and just hid. He stayed hidden until it was clear Hawk Moth was gone.

"Hey, Ladybug," Luka said, approaching the group.

"Luka. Thank you for your help."

"No problem. Why did you want me to do that?"

The group all exchanged a worried look. "It's not a big deal," Ladybug said, "Don't worry about it. I'll take you home."

Luka was confused but didn't ask any more questions. He was just happy to help.

* * *

It was the next day when he got a text from an unknown number.

_ Hi Luka. This is Alya, Juleka and Marinette's friend. _

Luka remembered her. She'd been trapped with the rest of them when his mom had been akumatized.

_ Hey Alya What's up? _

_ You know I run the Ladyblog right? Well, I heard through the grapevine that you got an interesting video of yesterday's fight. _

Luka had no idea how she knew that. He hadn't told anyone except Juleka about the video. Maybe she found out through her.

_ Maybe I did. What's it worth to you? _

_ Fifty euros? _

_ Deal. _

He could buy so much weed with that. 

* * *

Marinette's speakers couldn't handle the scream from the video. 

"Tikki, this is the worst. I can't believe Luka filmed this." Marinette collapsed onto her desk as the video continued. "And I can't believe Alya bought it for fifty euros. Why do we even transform back if we can't complete the vine reference?"

"I don't know," Tikki said, "It's just part of the powers."

"Ugh. This is the worst! No one will take Ladybug seriously again!" 

"There, there, Marinette." Tikki pat her head as she groaned into her desk.

* * *

Adrien couldn't breathe. The video on the Ladyblog was too funny! Even Plagg was on his desk laughing at it.

"I need to pay Luka for this," Adrien said, "Hawk Moth looks ridiculous. I hope he’s watching this too.”

* * *

Nathalie knocked on the door to Gabriel’s study. “Sir, I’m coming in.” Without waiting for his reply, she walked in.

Gabriel was holding his head in his hands. He stood in front of his computer, while Nooroo was laughing over his shoulder. He was trying to hide it but the kwami was doing a poor job. 

“Sir?”

A scream from the computer caught her off guard. She knew what this was. It was the video of Hawk Moth, Ladybug, and Chat Noir making vine references on Heroes’ Day. Gabriel looked mortified. 

“I’ll leave you be,” Nathalie said and walked out of the room. And then she laughed to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> The vines:  
> [This Bitch Empty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Bjy5YQ5xPc)  
> [He Doesn't Deserve You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBepbOXhAR4)  
> [Quincy, We Are Going on a Road Trip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJEooN8jaBM)  
> [I'm Washing Me and My Clothes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSqLll4-5kY)  
> [How Did You Take Down Captain America?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2bGG4m6rmg)  
> [Marlene, Your Speech Was So Good](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5Y98fx-b_E)  
> [I'm Eleven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcBfDQIJHiI)  
> [You Better Watch Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDgc3LTiF9U)  
> [It Is Wednesday, My Dudes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=du-TY1GUFGk)  
> [When Your Lights Don't Work Like They Used to Before](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYFKWfc1U-o)  
> [Look at the Buns on That Guy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vecj16mXQY)
> 
> If the anon who posted this AU comes forward, I would be happy to credit them. This was a hilarious AU and definitely inspired me so thank you. :)  
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment/kudos if you did. :)


End file.
